March 25, 2004 Smackdown results
The March 25, 2004 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 23, 2004 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Segments *Triple H's music plays, but Kurt Angle comes out instead to announce that he would be the new SmackDown General Manager, following Paul Heyman's resignation. He announced that he had traded Triple H over to Raw, in exchange for The Dudley Boyz and Booker T, the former of whom would be competing later on, and the latter of whom comes out for mic time. Booker T is upset for being traded to SmackDown, which he believes is the minor leagues, and he is better than all the other talent in the back. Angle attempts to console him, which grants more boos from the crowd. *Following Dupree's match, John Cena comes out to rap on the basics of SmackDown to the newcomer, as well as rip him up a bit before leaving. *Backstage interview with Too Cool, talking about the opportunities arose from the resignation of Paul Heyman and Kurt Angle's promotion to General Manager. They are interrupted by Theodore Long, who offers his services to them and gives them his card. *Eddie Guerrero enters the locker room with some of the SmackDown superstars. Eddie gets along well with them, except Booker T, still unhappy with being on SmackDown and calling the WWE Championship the main title of the minor leagues. Insulted, Eddie attacks Booker T as the locker room breaks it up. *Kurt Angle is setting up his office when Booker T walks in and complains about the altercation. Angle announces that Eddie Guerrero would defend the WWE Championship against Booker T in the main event. *Bradshaw comes out to the ring, introduced as "John Bradshaw Layfield". He states that he did the right thing, promoting his new book, and that he couldn't walk away from what he's done. Results ; ; *Rob Van Dam defeated Charlie Haas (6:16) *Rene Dupree defeated Billy Kidman (3:38) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Basham Brothers (6:34) *Chavo Guerrero (w / Chavo Guerrero Sr.) © defeated Spike Dudley to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (4:18) *Eddie Guerrero © defeated Booker T by DQ to retain the WWE Heavyweight Chanpionship (16:30) Commentators *Michael Cole *Tazz Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00001.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00002.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00003.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00004.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00005.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00006.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00007.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00008.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00009.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00010.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00011.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00012.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00013.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00014.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00015.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00016.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00017.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00018.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00019.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00020.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00021.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00022.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00023.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00024.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00025.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00026.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00027.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00028.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00029.jpg March 25, 2004 Smackdown results.00030.jpg External links * Smackdown #240 * Smackdown #240 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events